We are Anonymous
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: A response to Megauploads being shut down. NOT an Anonymous message, YES a real fanfiction. Three members of SVU are also members of Anonymous. Oneshot.


Yes, I know that SOPA is dead. Yeah! The people won! However, the government also shut down Megauploads and has formally charged seven of its employees for infringing on copyright laws. In response, Anonymous hacked and successfully shut down several government sites, like the white house's, FBI's, a huge SOPA supporter, etc. Obviously, the sites are all back online by now but Megauploads. This fanfiction is my response…

"Why'd you call me down here so late? It's three in the morning! I know the government killed SOPA; we don't have to send out any official messages in response. Anyways, that could wait until the morning."

"I know that, but despite the fact that SOPA is dead, the government still shut down Megauploads. Federal prosecutors are going after seven of its employees for copyright infringement. A message is going around that we're going to respond by hacking all the federal sites involved their arrest that we can."

"And any of the corporations like Hollywood that have been pushing for SOPA to be passed."

The leader of their little trio nodded and led them towards the computers. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's kick some internet ass."

"Someone from your generation can't pull that off."

"You're right. But we're younger; let's kick internet ass!"

Their leader sighed. "Come on, you guys. Let's get to work."

The three headed towards their computers in the small office space they had rented out for whenever they wanted to host an Anonymous meeting. They'd been having them a lot recently, in response to the SOPA bill. When it was killed, the trio thought that they could get a little rest. Apparently, they had been wrong.

"You know, the only reason I found about this was because I wanted to download a song for my niece at Megauploads. I went to the site and was greeted by an annoying logo for the FBI's copyright division people. Annoying bastards," one of them grumbled while they worked.

"I know. I downloaded some sheet music from there last week and I don't see what the big problem is, I really don't. I downloaded the music because I wanted to learn how to play it and was too busy to learn it by ear; not to mass produce it, sell it, make money off it, then buy a house in Cancun. No need to arrest the website's founders on top of closing it down, though. Overkill much?"

The leader nodded. "It's like SOPAs supporters are just giving a universal 'go to hell' gesture to everybody who was against it. They're saying that the people can protest all they want, even get SOPA killed, but they still have the power to censor the internet, what the people want be dammed."

"I'm in!" one of the trio finally announced after another twenty minutes passed in silence. "A couple of firewalls had already been broken through by some other Anonymous' people, so I didn't really do any of the hard labor. But I managed to get on an open port- I now have control of FBI's site. Shutting down, now."

The other two stopped working and watched as the site they were currently trying to hack flickered, then was down for about five seconds before being replaced by a single message- We are Anonymous.

They cheered before their leader exclaimed, "All right, people, let's keep working. I'm sure the FBI already knows someone's attacking their website and is trying to put it back up as we speak. Let's go attack some other websites."

The others shook their heads. "I don't know, when someone your age talks about the internet and hacking like that, you just sound like one of those old people who try and act like they understand technology when, really, they don't."

"Thanks for insulting me. I feel the love."

"Good!" one said brightly as they returned to their work.

It was half past seven in the morning when the three finally exited the office building, throughly exhausted. Despite their best efforts- and the efforts of Anonymous members all over America- the FBI had their site back up, as well as all the other sites that had been taken down. They just had too many resources and equipment that Anonymous did not. However, their point had been made- the protest would be all over the headlines tomorrow and hundreds of Youtube videos would be posted describing Megaupload's situation and Anonymous's response before midnight tonight.

"Well, who else agrees that taking a sick day is a good idea?" their leader asked sleepily as they took of their masks, walking slowly towards the street.

"I do," the others said simultaneously.

"I'm definitely going home to sleep," one continued, climbing on top of her bike and rubbing her eyes tiredly with one hand. "Besides, I told Olivia that the DA needed to see me. She's going to wonder why I've been gone for so long, sooner or later. We're lucky the DA's a member of Anonymous as well; he'll guess where I was and make up something if Liv asks. Until next time."

"Bye, Casey," Alex said, giving a half-hearted wave. "Have fun with your girlfriend." Once Casey was gone, she turned to the only other remaining member and said, "So, John, you calling in sick too?"

He nodded. "Of course. I don't want Cragen to start yelling at me when I fall asleep at my desk. Come on; I'll drive you home. The DA can send the squad a temp if they need someone that badly."

Smiling in thanks, Alex walked alongside him as they left the office building and their Anonymous personas behind, until next time, as Casey had said. Until next time.

_In case it wasn't clear, John was the leader, Casey and Alex were the other two. Yes, I had to throw that little Casey/Olivia reference in there, but the point of the fanfiction is that Anonymous kicks ass and that the government shouldn't be allowed to censor the Internet. Until next time, people!_


End file.
